Betrayal?
by special agent Ali
Summary: Is it betrayal if you hurt a friend on accident? Especially when it wasn't even you who hurt her? Bruce is about to find out the answer to that. He may or may not like the answer.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, yes I love coming up with new stories. My mind never shuts up…it can't bring me ideas for my other stories only new ones lol. _

_Anyway, I been reading some these fanfic the non slash ones anyway. I love the friendship ones of Tony and Bruce. I just wondered what happens if it can stand through anything….this is my result. Short but then it's a prologue I'll try come up with beginning and work into this. _

Bruce groaned as he awoke. He was glad to not be naked anymore with the new Shield pants that somehow kept its form and didn't rip apart.

"You all right Doctor?"

Bruce blinked at the soldier. "Steve?" he asked and Captain America held out his left hand in response. Bruce took it and stood with the soldiers help.

"What happened?" he asked.

Steve didn't answer but his expression gave Bruce chills. "Steve…what happened?" he asked again this time a bit more forceful.

Steve still didn't answer so Bruce stole a quick look around. The living room was totaled and the only occupants were the doctor and the super soldier.

Bruce turned back and lightly grabbed his shoulders. "Please Steve…what did he do?" he asked.

"The hulk…he hurt her Bruce…Tony is with her now, but…it's pretty bad"

Bruce sank to the ground and Steve caught him. He half carried, half dragged the limp doctor to the couch. "It's not your fault Bruce…Tony knows that" he said.

Bruce covered his face with his hands. "Doesn't matter Steve…I was so afraid this would happen" he muttered through his fingers.

_You can have a cookie if you can figure out the 'she' in this story. Shall I actually do this story? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, guess if you want reviews write angst and then offer cookies. Since I can't reply to anon reviews I'll say thanks here. I hope all who reviewed will click this again to read more._

_I thought about this all day and…yeah I got nothing. So…I will just add from chapter 1. Oh to my anon reviewer I never said Tony wasn't upset all I said he was with her. Yes, you all are correct it is pepper. *gives out cookies*_

Steve awkwardly patted the doctors back. 'Good to know I am great at comforting my friends' he thought.

"What happened Steve?" Bruce mumbled. "You tell me Bruce…I just arrived ten minutes ago…for some reason Hulk listens to me because he stopped and then you came back" the soldier answered.

"I…I don't remember…" Bruce said and finally turned back to the super soldier with a look of terror.

"A month Steve! It's been only a damn month I lived here and I already screwed up everything…my god Tony must loathe me now" he told him.

"Why don't you go see them before you decide that" Steve suggested and Bruce shook his head.

"No…I can't risk hurting them again…" he said. He stood and started to walk to his room.

"You can't run and hide forever Bruce…you're an avenger now…you will eventually see him again" Steve called after him.

Bruce stopped and shook his head. "Just because we somehow teamed up once doesn't make us a big happy family" he said.

"I never said…"

"Good…then I guess this is goodbye Captain" Bruce said, cutting him off.

"Bruce…" Steve said his name slowly. "Don't bother with your authoritive tone Steve…you know as well as I do he is uncontrollable and spontaneous…its too risky and I overstayed my welcome" he said.

With that Bruce left to his room. He reemerged less than five minutes later with his bag.

Steve gave him a disappointed look as he shook his hand. "Sorry Cap but this is for the best…trust me…no one wants to be friends with a destructive monster anyway" he said.

"I don't agree Bruce but…I won't stop you…" he said.

"Appreciate that Captain…tell Tony I said thanks for letting me have a home…it was fun while it lasted" he said and turned to leave and stopped.

"Oh and it was nice having you around too Jarvis" he said.

"Take care Dr. Banner…" the AI responded. "I'll try" he promised and then left the room.

_Okay short but there is lots more to come though. Shall I add the other avengers in or keep it Science bros with little bit of Cap mixed in? _

_Time for another guessing game for more cookies! If you guess my favorite Avenger you get two cookie so that makes three delicious cookies if you were a reviewer on chapter one and guessed Pepper. Four if you guess my least favorite. And Five if you rate them 1-6 on ur fave to least. Its cookie heaven for you all now lol. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello? Anyone still reading? I hope someone clicked this…hello fan fiction Avengers fan. *waves*_

_Okay, I'm explaining what happened now. So far, still only Tony, Steve and Bruce centered. Not sure if others will appear. _

_This is also my take on Hulk. When I watch movie I think of him as a five year old on steroids. Which is kinda accurate if you think about it. I mean children love to be free and run wild but their also taught to respect the adults who care for them. Hence why Hulk saved Tony, he recognized him as friend and caregiver for both him and Bruce. _

_I am running with that idea of mine. Okay Ali is done rambling here is more of Betrayal._

Steve sighed when Bruce was gone. He surveyed the room and then went to the lab or rather the scene of the crime.

Everything was a mess. Steve wondered how Tony was still so rich considering all the broken things he was constantly paying for.

He decided it was time for answers and went to find the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

Ten minutes later he stood outside the door and gently knocked. The door was open but Steve believe in manners.

Tony turned and smiled slightly. "Hey Cap…" he said softly. Steve took a few giant steps forward and gently grasped his shoulder. He studied the unconscious woman a second before diving in.

"What happened Tony?" he asked. He went on before Tony could answer. "I mean, I stop my bike to get some food and see I got some voicemail…you sound panicky so I rush to the tower…all I find is the hulk and I somehow soothe him…then Banner took off…"

"Steve!" Tony hissed sharply and the captain stopped rambling. "Calm down Capsicle…Banner really took off?" he ordered. Steve nodded.

"I tried to stop him but Bruce felt he had to leave…he didn't want to hurt you or Ms. Potts again" Steve confirmed.

Tony cursed under his breath. "Damn bastard scientist" he said.

"What now Tony? Is Ms. Potts okay?" Steve asked. Tony shrugged. "I have no idea Rogers…on either question…she hit the wall pretty hard…guess Bruce shouldn't be snuck up on when he is working…all she did was greet him…" he said and trailed off.

He stared at the captain then. "I guess that makes you right then Rogers…I am useless without my suit…I couldn't even calm my friend or keep my girlfriend safe from harm" he said.

"Tony…"

"Save it…" he hissed. He turned his back on Steve and lifted Pepper's limp hand. "Maybe Bruce has the right idea…I think I should just quit this superhero crap too…all I need is her in my life anyway" he said.

Steve gasped silently. 'Well this is turning into a lovely day…maybe I should find the others…see what they all think' he thought. Steve didn't know what else to do. It seemed easier fighting the Chitari.

_Yeah, I guess these will all be pretty short chapters. Hope your enjoying anyway. So I guess that's what happened. Pepper greeted the guys in the lab and startled Bruce. She got thrown into a wall. Who knew Pepper Potts could destroy the Avenger team? She didn't even mean to, poor girl. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all who reviewed this. I have no idea how this will end or when it will. Hopefully it will be a happy ending but I am not sure yet. Hope you enjoy this one for now._

Steve left the room and wandered down the hall wondering what to do. 'I guess I should find Natasha and Clint then…least then I won't feel outnumbered and alone' he thought.

With that in mind he went to track down the two. Steve found Fury and explained the situation.

Fury sighed. "You really think you can make Stark and Banner friends again and rejoin the Avengers Rogers?" he asked.

Steve shrugged. "I can and will try though…can you find me agents Romanoff and Barton…I need their help"

Fury nodded. "I'll get them, but I can't guarantee this will end well Captain…you picked possibly the four most stubborn people in the world…" he said.

Steve nodded. "I don't doubt that sir…but we still became a team…I have a feeling I may be able to fix this"

Fury smirked at him. "Fine…I'll give you a week and if you fail you owe me one hundred bucks" he said. Steve smirked and then nodded. "Fine…" he agreed and shook his hand.

A few hours later the two agents strolled into the diner Steve was waiting at.

"You miss us already captain?" Natasha asked. "Are you really complaining about a free meal agent Romanoff?" Steve replied. She smirked and sat next to Clint on the other side of the booth.

"Touché…so what is this meal costing us then if not cash?" she asked.

"I think we need to work on this team thing…" Steve started. Barton raised a brow. "Were still a team?" he asked.

Steve nodded. "I believe we still can be agent Barton" he said. "Did you call us here to save Starks ass Cap? Because I thought there was six of us in this Avengers gig" Clint asked.

"Well I can't contact Thor and Tony and Bruce quit the team today" Steve replied.

"What?"

"Wait…how are we a team then?" Both said at same time. "I know…it's insane…which is why I contacted you two" Steve said quickly.

"Explain Rogers…now" Natasha ordered. Steve nodded. "I don't exactly know what happened but apparently this was the first big incident since the attack last month"

"Bruce hurt Pepper didn't he?" Natasha guessed. Steve nodded. "She surprised him this morning Tony told me…then he quit and I left to find you two" he said.

The two agents looked at each other then back to Captain. "So how the hell do you expect to fix this Captain?" Barton asked.

"Does that mean you two are in?" he asked.

"Were thinking about it…" Natasha supplied.

_Don't you just love my short chapters? Think the agents are in? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi all. Everyone ready for Christmas next week? I know I am and since I'll be working for holidays on my On-call/Summer job this weekend, I decided to try and get some more of this up. I have an idea now for my next few chapters. Least I bought in Clintasha but I don't think Thor will come in. He's in Asgard. _

Steve let out a small sigh. Barton rolled his eyes. "Did you really expect us to turn into some sappy sitcom that hugs it out every episode?" he asked.

Steve shrugged. "I wouldn't know…I still don't know much about this world" he answered.

Clint smirked. "It sucks…you'll get used to it" he supplied. Steve smiled at his team mate. "So I noticed…" he mused. "Which is why I think we need to get Tony and Bruce back…that or we just forget it all and let the earth perish" he added.

"Wow…your tons of fun Steve" Clint mused. Steve raised a brow at him and he smirked. "But I agree with you" he added quickly.

Natasha looked at him. "So you're in then?" she asked and he nodded. "I already have too much blood on my hands and way too much red in my ledger…besides we are avengers now Nat and it'll give us excuse to annoy Stark" he said.

Natasha smirked at that. "I'd like that" she said.

"Actually I need you to find Bruce first Natasha…you did bring him in the first time right?" Steve cut in.

Natasha scowled. "Yeah…" she answered and he smiled. "Good…all set then…Barton can come with me to talk to Tony after lunch…now we should probably order since we been sitting here for a half hour" he said.

Natasha made sure to order a very expensive meal and then with a quick glance to Clint made sure her partner did the same.

Steve sighed when the bill came but paid it with a nice tip and ignored the smirking assassins.

"I'll call you when I located the doctor" Natasha growled when they were outside and took off.

"You know the only reason she didn't hurt you was because of lunch right?" Clint asked and Steve nodded.

"Yeah…guess I should stay on her good side then" he answered. Clint patted his shoulder. "Good luck with that" he said with a smirk.

"Whatever…come on Hawkeye…my bike is over here" he said and led the way. Clint hugged the captain as he slid on the back. "Yeah this doesn't feel weird at all" he said and Steve laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr Banner?"

Bruce turned at the young voice. A young woman in her twenties stood in the doorway holding a boy of about six's hand.

"This boy told me his father won't wake up…he is still at his house because the boy doesn't know what to do" she told him.

Bruce fought the urge to sigh as he studied the boy. 'You know its just a trap set by her again Banner' he thought.

"Dr. Banner?" the girl called for him when he didn't answer. "I'll take him Alicia, can you stay here till I return?" he asked.

"Of course Doctor" she answered with a smile of gratitude. Bruce led the child out and he took his hand.

He stopped outside and looked at his feet. "I don't wanna lie" he murmured and Bruce stooped down to his level.

"Are you all right?" he asked and the boy only murmured again. Bruce let out a small smile. "Your father is all right isn't he?" he asked and the boy nodded.

"A lady with red hair gave me this money and told me to find you doctor Banner" he said and looked ashamed of himself.

Bruce felt pity for the young boy and gave him a small hug. "It's all right son, I am not angry and you can even keep your money" he said.

The boy brightened at that. "Thanks mister so much…I'm Kyle…do you still wanna see the lady? She's a little scary though" he asked. Bruce nodded as he chuckled.

"Yeah…I met her before…" he said. The boy looked surprised but didn't comment and took Bruce's hand again.

He led the way to a small house at the edge of the village. Bruce hoped she didn't have backup again to force him to leave the village.

He entered and the boy waved as he took off running. "Bye Doctor Banner thanks for being nice and letting me keep the money" he said.

Bruce waved back. "No problem Kyle" he called and then shaking his head he walked into the room.

"Where's the kid?" Natasha asked. "He ran off…he ratted you out the moment we left my office" he answered.

Natasha smirked. "I bet you let him keep the twenty dollars as well" she said and Bruce nodded. "One of us has to be the good guy" he answered and Nat stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature" he countered. She rolled her eyes and sat at a table. "So what can I do for you this time Natasha? Fury calling me in again?" he asked as he sat on the other side.

"No but Captain America is…Steve persuaded us to help get you and Tony to rejoin the Avengers" she answered.

Bruce shook his head. "Sorry he made you waste the trip" he said and sounded apologetic.

"So that's a no then?" Natasha asked. Bruce nodded and stood. "You can try and persuade me Natasha, but it'll be pointless and I really don't want to hurt you as well" he said.

Natasha moved toward him. "Who said I was afraid of you?" she asked and the man turned back to her. He studied her expression and then smirked.

"You just cover it well Natasha" he answered. "But you can't fool me…you don't become friends with a monster" he added.

"You are not…"

"Yes I am!" he growled sharply, cutting her off. Natasha shrunk back ever so slightly and held a fear in her eyes ever so briefly. Bruce saw it and laughed.

"See…I raise my voice and everyone cowers…" he spat. "Don't be so damn reckless Natasha…just leave now and forget me forever…I really don't want him to try and harm you again" he begged.

Natasha shook her head. "No…" she answered and Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please Natasha…just go…" he said sounding very irritated.

Natasha only shook her head again. "No…" she insisted. Before he could speak she put her hand over his mouth.

"I know what its like to be alone Bruce…but then I met Clint and then I realized I don't want to be alone" she said.

Bruce gently took her hand away. "Maybe that works for you and him but it can't work for me" he said.

He then sighed and sat in the chair again. Natasha sat back in her chair and he took her hand. "I can't do this Natasha…I only made it a month before he hurt Pepper…he could have killed her" he said in a hollow voice.

"But he didn't…"

"So I should just go back and let him try again?" Bruce asked. He stood up again. "I won't tell you again Natasha…if you and those other are my friends you will leave and you will never speak to me again" he said.

He stormed off and Natasha didn't stop him. She just stared with a blank look on her face.

"Any other ideas Captain?" she asked into her communicator when he was outside.

"I'm working on it" Steve answered but she could tell he didn't sound very hopeful.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi all. Wow, time won't stop will it? One week to Christmas and I am so not even close to finishing this story. Will be some more chapters I just have to decide on ending. This is first time I actually have an idea for story and whole plot or least most of it. I am excited and happy now._

_To my new anon reviewer. Don't worry, I am going back to Pepperony this chapter. Yes, Pep is fine she is just a little bruised. _

While Natasha had been getting shot down by the doctor, Clint and Steve were having the same luck with Tony.

Steve parked his bike and Clint gratefully let him go. "Now there is something I don't want to experience again" he said as he stood up.

Steve smirked at him. "What, I thought everyone was a huge fan of Captain America?" he teased.

Clint threw him a withering look. "Sorry to disappoint you grandpa" he teased back and Steve only smirked. "Whatever Barton…come on lets go see Stark" he said and led the way.

"Welcome back Mr. Rogers…Ms. Potts is doing a little better…she woke up five minutes ago and recognized Mr. Stark" the nurse told the men.

"That's great to hear Alison…has Tony ever left her side?" Steve asked and she shook her head. "Not that I know and that man has so much money I doubt he ever will" she answered.

"Thanks…my friend and I will go visit him now" he said. Alison then noticed his companion.

"Aren't you the man with the bow and arrow?" she asked. Clint nodded with a small smile. "You have amazing aim…I can't believe I met half of the most amazing heroes who saved New York a month ago" she swooned.

"Thanks…nice meeting you too" Clint said. "We have to go visit our friends now though…lets go Cap" he added and dragged him away.

Alison waved with a small smirk. Clint then let Steve lead him to Starks room and they walked in.

"Well, if it isn't Capsicle again…I see you found Legolas" Tony greeted them.

"Be nice for once Tony" Pepper hissed. "Its nice to see you again Steve and Clint" she added.

She had met the team briefly after the battle. Tony got his Shwarma and set the team in his tower for the night before they got rid of Loki and Thor.

"Nice to see you again as well Ms. Potts" Steve greeted. She narrowed her eyes and the Captain squirmed under her gaze. "I mean Pepper" he corrected and she smirked.

"See that you don't forget Captain…" she ordered and he nodded. "All right enough with the greeting crap…the hell you two want?" Tony cut in and Pepper glared at him.

"Be nice" she hissed and pinched his hand which was all she could reach.

"Ow…even injured your brutal woman" he hissed. "I hate to break this touching moment here but Steve dragged me here because he doesn't want us broken up" Clint piped up.

Steve glared at him. "Gee, thanks Hawkeye…" he hissed. Clint only smirked.

"All right fine…I am here also because I was bored…plus it was kind of fun being a team" he added.

"Well sorry to burst your bubbles but I still quit" Tony muttered.

Pepper shook her head. "Tony…you love being Iron Man…you know you do" she said. "Well, maybe I love you more…I don't want to see you hurt again" he answered.

She smiled and lovingly squeezed his hand. "It wasn't Bruce's fault Tony" she said.

He sighed. "Yeah…I know…I don't even hate him for it…but I don't love him right now either" Tony answered.

"Well…it's a start…does that mean you'd talk to him then?" Steve asked.

Tony looked at him with a small look of betrayal. "Are you telling me or asking me Rogers?" he demanded.

"A little both…Natasha is talking to Bruce…I am just trying to keep us together" he answered.

Tony studied his face a few seconds then scowled. "That and your trying to win a bet with Fury" he muttered.

Steve tried to mask his shock and failed. Tony jumped up then and grabbed his shirt.

"Lets finish this conversation outside Capsicle…you stay here birdbrain and try not to kill my girlfriend" he ordered and angrily dragged Steve out and down the hall.

"How are you feeling?" Clint asked as he realized he was trapped again.

"About as well as you can after the hulk tosses you like a rag doll across the room into a wall" Pepper answered.

"Ouch" Clint hissed. Pepper shrugged. "This is my own fault for surprising Bruce…I screwed up everything Clint" she said.

Clint sat in Tony's chair and took her hand. "Don't worry about it Pepper its not your fault" he said trying to sound convincing.

Pepper sighed but didn't respond. She still had a look of sadness and guilt on so Clint knew she didn't believe him anyway.

'Yeah, this is turning out fun' he thought and wondered why he even cared if the Avengers split or stayed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow, first time I ever got a review not in English. I don't speak any other languages but I am glad to get reviewers. This will end soon and happily. I like fluff. Humor and cute non slash family fluff. That's my kind of stories. _

"It really isn't your fault Pepper" Clint tried again. Pepper blinked at him and tried to see his reasoning.

"Clint…I surprised Bruce…if I hadn't forgotten you should never anger or surprise him…"

"And I let the crazy god of mischief put his stick into my chest and make me a mind slave…" Clint interrupted. "The Avengers are the only ones who haven't given me grief" he added.

"That wasn't your fault…" she said. "Neither was setting off the big guy…it was an accident Pep…"

"I know…but it was just what Bruce and Tony both feared…" she said.

Clint took her hand and stroked it gently. "We all been betrayed least once in our lives Pep…but trust me…Steve, Nat and I will try our best to get Bruce and Tony to least talk again" he assured her.

"I wonder what Tony is saying to Steve…" Pepper said.

Tony was still dragging Steve down the hall. Steve's shoes scuffed the floor as his stomach and parts of his abs were shown off for the world to see.

"Can we stop and talk already Tony? I don't like being dragged like a little girl dragging her doll" Steve asked when they were a few feet from Peppers room.

Tony stopped and Steve fell to the floor when he let go. "Ow…thanks…I think" he muttered. Tony grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"What gives Rogers? I know you hate me but you have no fucking right to drag Pepper into this" he spat.

Steve fixed his shirt and gave then looked at Tony. "First off Stark…Fury made the stupid bet…I don't think he would even take no for an answer…second, I was never trying to hurt Ms. Potts or you" he said evenly.

Tony folded his arms. "So you wanted us to be a team before you talked to Fury?" he asked.

Steve nodded. "I realized just how much after you called me" he said. Tony didn't respond, his arms kept tightly folded and his eyes eyed Steve without an ounce of trust.

"I mean it Tony…watching Bruce walk off looking damaged made me realize how much he needs this as much as I do…" he added.

Steve then sighed. "I spent the last month visiting graves…everyone I know is buried in the ground Tony…so who else do I have but you all?" he asked.

Tony gave a small smile and his angry look let up a little. "Yeah…all right…I'll try to talk to Bruce…he is a great lab partner" he agreed.

Steve smiled. "Thanks…" he said. "Look Stark…I hope we also can become friends now…I was wrong about you…"

Tony let his arms fall and grasped Steve's hand again. "Yeah…whatever Capsicle…come on…lets go find Hulky" he said.


End file.
